Assassin or Agent
by Blue Timing
Summary: Kathleen Vulgare is the best Assassin in Britain. On one Mission, the team sets out to capture her and even though they succeed, things get unexpected as Dan's past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1 - The Assassin

**A/N- This fan fiction is what could have happened as Series 8 of MI High. This is mainly based on one of my own characters, not the main team. This first part might not seem connected to MI High but it comes later. I also borrow some of the concepts from** ** _Throne of Glass_** **by Sarah J. Maas but not enough for me to call it a crossover.**

"Hi, I'm Samantha, could you teach me?" I said to the man who owned the rock-climbing centre. Of course I already know how to rock climb and my name wasn't Samantha either. My name is Kathleen Vulgare and I was the country's best assassin. Well they all thought I was anyway, so for now, Samantha would have to do.

"Of course, come this way then wouldn't you?" I followed him to an empty spot on the wall as he started teaching me as I scaled up the wall. I wasn't really listening. The only reason I asked for help was to see if he recognized me. To see if I had kept hidden well enough. He didn't seem to notice me so I quickly got the lesson over with and headed outside to where my dog was. He was the only friend I had after 5 years of being on the run, and I never went anywhere with out him.

"C'mon Patch" I said, untying him from the pole. He jumped up and fell in step beside me. We walked down the street as I looked for a place to stay. I had decided that I would stay in a hotel tonight as I had been saving up cash for months now, I had just enough for one night. As I headed down the street, no one really paid attention to me. To them I was just an ordinary 17-year-old girl walking her dog. I liked them thinking I was normal. I just wish it could be like this all the time. If I was always this careless I would be caught within a week. I kept wandering until I found a hotel that looked fairly cheap. I quickly got a room and paid in cash. If I used credit cards someone could easily track it. I managed to get Patch in, after a bit of arguing, and we both lied on the bed. I sighed in contempt as I felt the blankets fold around me. It was the first time sleeping in a proper bed for months and it felt good. The room was only small but it seemed like luxury compared to hiding out in forests and old buildings. I fell asleep with Patch lying on my feet and for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

I shot up as I heard alarms going off in all directions. Distantly I heard someone shout, "MI9! Please evacuate the building!" Oh no, was the only thought I had as I walked to the window. It was a bit of a drop but it was the only way out. I grabbed my backpack with the few things I had and lifted Patch into my arms. Luckily he didn't weigh much and he didn't struggle.

"Good boy," I whisper into his fur as I dropped from the window. I winced as pain shot up my leg but I had to keep moving. I placed Patch down as he looked at my excitedly. I know he likes to run so I just smiled at him as I took of through the back streets. I ran for at least 10 minutes before I got to an old building. There was a ladder on the side so I lifted Patch onto my shoulders and climbed to the top, sitting down on the platform. I heard a few patrols running through the streets but none saw me as caught my breath, holding Patch still. I knew I shouldn't have been so careless today at the rock climbing center. It was a busy day and someone must had followed me to the hotel. It didn't matter now anyway, they still wouldn't have seen my face, I was smart enough to wear a large hat so they couldn't see most of my head. All I had to do was wait until it calmed down a bit, and I would be out of here by morning. I was so deep in my plans to escape I didn't notice the patrol right beneath me. I held my breath as I waited for them to move on but something was different about this patrol. I looked closer and saw that there where only three of them and none of them where any older than me. Confused, I let out my breath and took a closer look.

"She isn't here, can't me keep moving? This is boring!" said one of them. She was girl with long red hair and a tall slim figure.

"It's our job Keri!" Said another, she had darker hair, I couldn't see what colour in the dark though.

"You guys keep moving, I'll stay here." Said the last. I couldn't him well, as he was wearing a beanie and wasn't facing me, but I found his voice familiar.

"See you later then," said the one named Keri. The two girls left and I watched the boy carefully. But when he finally turned around, I knew why he was so familiar. I hadn't seen him since I was 12, but I would recognize that face anywhere.

"Dan!" I shouted before I could stop my self. I was in trouble now but I didn't care. I grabbed Patch and climbed down the ladder. Dan turned around and look at me for a moment before speaking.

"Kathleen?" He said walking towards me, "The last time I saw you…"

"At the training place, I know," I said, cutting him off.

"You need to get out of here, quickly!" I looked at him, confused why he would say that. It was his job to arrest me.

"But, aren't you going to arrest me? Its your job!" I said taking another step towards him.

"I- I can't, you're- you're, well, my friend I guess. Just please leave before someone else gets here!" I had known Dan since I was 2 years old. An old assassin had decided to set up a training camp to train young kids to be assassins. He stole kids from their families when they where too young to remember them and trained them until he thought they where ready to leave and, well be assassins I guess. Dan and I had both been there our whole lives and he was the only friend I had made. But when I was 12, the owner of the camp thought I was ready and told me to leave, on one condition. I gave him all the money I made until I had paid off the expenses of him looking after me. After that, I never saw Dan again.

"Good one Agent Morgan!" someone called out behind me, "You found her! Now let's get her in the van before she escapes!" I felt hand cuffs click shut around my wrists as Dan looked away. In the van was Keri and the other girl from before, along with another teen boy, with dark brown hair, and a fully grown man with shoulder-length hair and the beginnings of a beard.

"Nice one team, now let's get here back to St Hearts where we can question her. Her information is important." They sat me down in a corner as they kept talking.

"But she's only our age!" The brown haired girl said.

"So the country's best assassin is just a kid." Keri said with a confused tone.

"I am still here you know." I said. Dan had taken Patch into the van, which was a relief, but he still wasn't looking at me.

"What ever," said the brown haired girl.

"Aniesha, calm down, she's is still an assassin you know," said the older man. The other kept talking like that until the van stopped. I was dragged out and brought into a school, which surprised me more. Someone pulled a blindfold over my eyes and led me around. I had the feeling of falling for a while, and when the blindfold was removed I was in a small room filled with screens and the noise of computers. I looked around in awe as Dan came behind me and whispered;

"Welcome to MI High." I smiled at him but he didn't look at me back, he was either mad at me for something, or wasn't allowed to talk to me.

"Tom, put her in the cell, and take her handcuffs off, she should be safe down here." The brown haired boy, Tom, shoved me into the cell and took off my handcuffs, like the man told him too.

Before he left I quickly asked him something, "What will you do with my dog?"

"I'll look after him." Dan said, who was putting a leash on Patch.

"We should head up Frank, school starts soon," Keri said to the older man.

"I'll stay down here for a bit longer." Dan said as the rest of them went into what looked like a lift. Once the doors had closed, Dan walked up to me and started talking.

"Kathleen, what did you do!" he said, almost angrily.

"And how did you end up working for MI9?" I said, avoiding his question.

"When they let me out of that training camp, I was 15 and MI9 found me. I told them the truth about not wanting to be an assassin and after checking me with a lie detector, they gave me a job and a foster home. But you, the county's best assassin? What happened to finding each other and not killing anyone!" I sighed, I would tell him the truth but I wasn't sure that he would believe me.

"Listen, Dan. I only killed one person. The rest I faked, I told them to change their names and leave. And after I paid the camp all the money, I went into hiding and didn't take another job. I have been on the run for ages now and I still feel terrible about that one person I killed. His name was John Parker and he didn't believe me about the assassin thing so I had to kill him. I dropped some poison into his drink and watched him die from the window. I promise Dan, I'm not who everyone thinks I am."

"And why should I believe you? You're an assassin! According to MI9 and every other defense force, you're a murderer! You were my friend years ago, but now? For all I know you're just a killer." Shocked at his words, I watch him leave. I knew before they locked me away for good. I needed to at least get through to Dan. Apart from Patch, he was the only friend I ever had.

 **So is this alright? Please give some feedback if this is worth continuing or not. I'll test this story out and see how it goes.** **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Friends

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 2

I lied down in my cell as I tried to think of a way to let Dan know I was telling the truth. My mind kept drifting to my training. At the training camp, we learnt all kinds of skills and how to use weapons. As a short list we covered guns, swords, crossbows, throwing knives, scaling walls, martial arts, general one to one fights, computer hacking and gymnastics. We did much more but those were the things I excelled at the most. My thoughts where interrupted when, from memory their names where, of course Dan, then Keri, Tom, Frank and the other girl, walked in. I stood up to face them as they came over to me.

"Is it okay if we ask you some questions Kathleen?" Frank said standing on the other side of the bars. I always hated that name. I don't know what my parents liked in it. I don't remember them anyway. And it's not some sap story about a little girl with no family either. I survived 5 years on my own. I don't need them anymore.

"Sure, but if you don't believe me, nothing I can do about that," I said not looking at any of them.

"Right, this girl is an assassin?" Keri said rhetorically. The others ignored her and I rolled my eyes. She is so annoying that girl, I thought to my self.

"Where did you learn to be an assassin?" Keri asked, "I heard you had some pretty sweet moves."

"At a training camp. The owner stole us from our families when we were young and trained us our whole lives." I answered, a little reluctantly.

"Who is we?" Tom said, leaning back in his chair.

"All the other kids he stole." I kept answering questions truthfully. Even if I did lie Dan would know.

"So this man steals kids and trains them to be assassins? And does this man have a name?" Frank said, sitting down on his chair.

"Yes, and yes, but he never told us. To us he was just 'The Man'" I combed my hair out of my face with my fingers. After all those years of just a dog to talk to, all the questions were making me nervous.

"How many people have you, well assonated?" The girl said. I still didn't remember her name.

"One," I said honestly, "His name was John Parker, I poisoned him."

"Only one?" Frank said, obviously confused, "Tom, search her other crimes."

"Sure." Tom walked over to the computers and typed something quickly before opening a screen with my name at the top. I noticed they still had no photo of me, at least all the hiding hadn't gone to waste. "It says she killed over 20 people." Frank looked at me before saying his next words.

"Where any of their body's found?" Frank said standing to look over Tom's shoulder.

"No, they where either dumped in a lake, burned or couldn't be found." Tom said, still looking at the screen I smiled in victory as they struggled to find evidence.

"Isn't that what she would have done? Hidden the bodies?" the brown haired girl asked.

"True Aneisha, True." Frank said. Aneisha! That was it.

"So far what I said checks out, did they find John Parker's Body?" I said to them, trying to get every scrap of evidence could to be set free.

"They did actually." Tom said, still looking at the screen. I felt as though they had no proof against me. I had killed one person, but it was also kind of self defence. If I had let him live he would have told the police.

"It isn't enough to prove that you just aren't hiding them well. We can't just let an assassin free." I groaned as I slumped against the cell wall. Really?

"What do we do with her then?" Dan asked, saying the first thing since he walked in.

"We send her to a MI9 prison until we have the evidence, which I doubt will be found." I close my eyes and imagine a lifetime of being stuck in a cell. After 5 years of roaming free, I would be stuck in a small room, not even being able to see Patch. "Tomorrow we will take her, with guards to the prison." Frank finished.

"Mission complete then!" Keri said happily. She was too happy considering I was innocent. "See you tomorrow Kathleen!" Keri said over her shoulder, as if trying to mock me, as the lift doors closed. What had I done. I had made the worst mistake of my life. I got caught.

oOo

I must have fallen asleep at one point because when I woke up, the cell door was open. Expecting to see guards I got ready for handcuffs but when I looked up I saw Dan.

"Dan?" I said questionably. I didn't know what he was doing there but I knew it could go either way. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried to talk Frank into giving you a chance, but he won't listen." He said plainly.

"So…" I said trying to figure out what he was saying.

"I'm letting you go, I may not believe you, but you're still a friend."

"Dan! Thank you so much! But do your friends know you were trained as an assassin?" I asked him.

"No, they just think I am good at combat and stuff, that I have normal parents not foster ones, so please don't tell them." He said pleadingly.

"Of course not," I promised. I gave him a hug and said, "I'll miss you Dan." I pulled away and followed him out of the school.

"Don't go to far, I might still be able to persuade Frank to clear you name."

"I won't leave the city, not yet anyway." I promised again. "Bye Dan."

"Bye Kathleen."

"You used to call me Kate, remember?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "you hate the name Kathleen."

I hugged him one last time. "Bye Dan." I let go of him and started to walk away.

"Bye Kate." I smiled back at him and I was about to leave when I remembered one last thing.

"Dan, look after Patch, I'll try and come for him another time."

"Of course." I waved before running off. It would be strange without Patch but I couldn't go back for him yet. The sun was starting to rise and the streets would be getting busier soon. I found an old empty building that would be safe to stay in until I decided to leave the city. I found a corner where I could rest and slowly fell asleep.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to write here. Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad so please leave a message!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Life

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 3

Keri's POV

We arrived at St Hearts to pick up Kathleen Vulgare. She was a bit strange, she was supposed to be the best in the country but then she just, well, denies it all. I have a feeling Dan knows more than he is saying as well. He seemed a bit quiet for Dan, and he barely said anything when the assassin was around. We all got in the lift, along with a few guards and headed down. I was about to say something to her but when I looked, the cell door was open and the cell was empty!

"She's gone!" Tom spluttered, "But how?"

"What were we supposed to suspect?" I say looking at the door, "She's the best of the assassins." I knew we should have left guards here over night but Frank had said other wise.

"She can't have gone far; we should go look for her." Aneisha said heading for the lift.

"Yeah, lets go." Dan said nodding his head. I followed them to the lift as I heard Tom's voice through the comms.

"Head to Dan's place, she might have gone back for the dog." I nodded at them both as we stepped out of the closet. "Wait, Dan, Frank wants you down here." Tom added.

"Ok, good luck guys." Dan said heading back to the lift. He seemed worried but I shrugged and turned to Aneisha.

"Do you even know where Dan lives?" I asked Aneisha as Dan disappeared behind the door.

"Nope, I'll look it up." She said taking out her spy pod. "23 Shaneport place, quick let's go." I followed Neish out of the school as we headed to Dan's house.

oOo

Dan's POV

As I headed down the lifted I worried what Frank was going to say. He knew I was trained at the same place her when we were young. I had a feeling he knew it was me but there wasn't much I could do. I decided to use the time to try and get Frank to give her another chance. I stepped out of the lift and saw Tom talking to the girls over comms and Frank leaning on a wall near the corridor. He motioned for me to follow him down to a small office like room. Since we defeated KORPS we had a lot more time to upgrade base. We both sat down and Frank started talking.

"Did you let out Kathleen last night?" He went straight to the point. I tried to avoid answering his question directly.

"She's innocent! You can't just lock her up for ever, you questioned her for about 5 minutes before sending her to prison!" I almost shouted at him, but I knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything. After thinking about it I had decided to believe Kathleen. If she was lying it would be the first time she had lied to me, and if she was, she would be sent straight back to prison.

"She's the country's best assassin, she made her self guilty a soon as she killed," he looked at his clipboard, "Janice Walkman." I didn't know who Janice was but I assumed she was the person Kathleen fake-killed first.

"Janice isn't dead! Didn't you hear her? She faked their deaths! You know I was trained there, that man would still be asking me for the money if MI9 hadn't got in the way! How else do you think she could have paid him over 3 000 pounds ($6112 Aus. Dollars)!" Now I was shouting at him but it didn't matter, if shouting helped get my point across.

"Dan! Calm down! Until we have evidence otherwise, she is guilty." Frank was trying to calm me down but that's when I had an idea.

"Why don't we use the lie detector machine like we did with Zoe!" I haven't seen Zoe in over a year now, but I didn't need to think about her now.

"That's not a bad idea." Frank said. "Ok, here's my deal. If you find Kathleen, we will use the lie detector and if she clears it, we will clear her name of all her crimes and give her a job here at MI9." It was great, Kathleen finally had a chance to live her life! I was smiling.

"Great, can I go now?" I asked Frank, I couldn't wait to find Kathleen.

"Of course, go find her." I smiled a him and was almost out the door when Frank said, "Kathleen's lucky to have you as a friend Dan." I smile at him and run to the lift. I was almost in when Tom said to me;

"I heard that conversation Dan." Shocked, I turn to look at him. "You were trained as an assassin? That's cool!"

"You won't tell anyone, will you Tom?" I asked him pleadingly.

"No, your secret's safe with me." I nodded a thank you to him and the lift door were almost closed when Tom shouted, "Except I already told the girls!" I knew there was no use shouting at him so I swore to my self instead. He was so annoying sometimes.

oOo

Kathleen's POV

I had been in the old building for a couple of days when I decided it was time to move to a different place of the city. I thought I might stop off at Dan's house and pick up Patch. I smiled at the memory of finding Patch as a tiny puppy, on the side of the road. He was a little border collie. Don't know why he was abandoned, he was gorgeous. Almost as if thinking about him made him appear, Patch was barking and running towards me.

"Patch! How did you get here?" I held him close to me as he licked my face. "Oh I missed you!" I said as he knocked me over. My red hair was in my blue eyes and I was still laughing.

"He was the one who found you." Said a voice form the doorway. I looked around Patch to see Dan standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Dan!" I shouted, pushing Patch off me and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me as I laughed. "You found me!"

"I just followed Patch." He shrugged, still smiling. "And I have something else to tell you." I was curious about what it was but also excited about seeing him and Patch.

"Ooo! What is it!" I said bouncing around. I must have looked like and excited 5-year-old but I didn't care, I was just too happy.

"Frank made you an offer," my heart skipped a beat as I listened intently to what he was saying, "If you agree to being hooked up to a lie detector, and you pass as innocent, they will clear your name and offer you a job." I smiled as I took in what he had said.

"Does that mean no more sneaking around! No more Kathleen the assassin!"

"Yeah, I guess it does." I laughed the most I had in ages and hugged Dan tightly. He hugged me back as I continually whispered, "Thank you!" to him.

"You have Frank to thank, he agreed to letting me find you again." I didn't care who it was to thank, I was just happy I finally had something to live for other than Patch and sneaking around all the time. We walked out of the building together, me still excited and Dan still smiling. Dan grabbed my hand and led me to the van that was waiting a few blocks away.

oOo

I walked through the MI9 base towards where the lie detector was. This wasn't the base in the school, it was quite a big one actually, so I was companied by the 4 teenagers, Frank and a handful of guards.

"In here please Miss Vulgare," Said one of the guards with a straight face. I walked into room followed by everyone but the guards.

"Tom, you set up the camera and Keri, you get Kathleen seated." Keri pushed me down into the seat as Tom stood behind a camera.

"Ow! Could you do it any harder?" I said to Keri who just smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked to Dan who was hooking me up to the large machine. I smiled at him and whispered;

"The others are acting different around you; did you tell them?" I said it loud enough for the others to know I was talking, just not loud enough for them to know what I was saying.

"Yeah, Tom heard me talking to Frank and told the girls." He said it in an annoyed tone as he finished with wires.

"Ok, Aneisha, you watch the machine, Tom you start filming." Frank sat down behind the camera and took out a tablet.

"We're rolling!" Tom said, fiddling with the camera.

"Kathleen, I will ask the same questions as before, and a few extras. Now let's get started!" Frank said looking down at his tablet. "Ready?"

"Yeah I said, making my self calm."

"Where did you learn to be an assassin?" Frank asked, reading off his tablet

"At the training camp. The owner stole us from our families when we were young and trained us our whole lives." I answered keeping it as simple as possible.

"Who else was at the camp?" Frank said, asking the next questions.

"All the other kids he stole." I kept answering questions, as calm as possible.

"And you said this man never told you his name?" He asked.

"Yes he never told us. We called him 'The Man'" I felt as though I was doing well, I didn't feel to nervous like last time and Aneisha hadn't said anything about the lie detector.

"And how many people have you killed?" This was the question that mattered the most. I tried to stick to my original answer as much as possible.

"One, he was called John Parker and I poisoned him."

"How long have you been in hiding?" These were the questions he didn't ask before but after all the other questions, I was feeling confident.

"Since I was 12, so five years." Frank muttered to himself and stood up.

"The other questions aren't necessary, Aneisha, is it clear?" My heart sped up as I waited for the results. This was the moment that would change the rest of my life.

"Nothing came up; she was telling the truth." Aneisha said surprisingly. I pulled the wires off me smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said to Frank, "thank you so much!" all of a sudden I felt as though I had all the energy in the world!

"Calm down there!" Dan laughed, bringing me into a hug. I hugged him tightly before Frank started to talk.

"Off you go team; otherwise people will notice you missing at school."

"Bye Dan, I guess I'll see you around?" I said before he left.

"Yeah, bye Kath-, I mean, bye Kate." I smiled and waved to him.

"Now Kathleen, about that job…"

 **It might seem like the story is going quickly, but don't worry, it wont end soon. I hope you guys are enjoying it! I will start to make it a bit more based on MI High as the story progresses.**


	4. Chapter 4 - V95 Returns

**Hey guys, just want to thank anyone who has read this far. I have had more views on this story in a week than I have had for my others ones in over a month. So yeah. And if anyone has any ideas, send me a PM or leave a review. Thanks again!**

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 4

Dan's POV

"I wonder what job Frank will Kathleen." Keri said while filing her nails.

"I don't know, could be anything." I say back to her. We are sitting in the courtyard waiting for the bell to go for school.

"I'm still not buying it; I mean you can't just go from Britain's best assassin one day to MI9 agent the next." Tom said, he is so annoying some times, correction, most times.

"Give her a break Tom, she's innocent!" It was hard for me to not shout at him, he was getting on my nerves.

"I think she's nice, I mean you can't change your past, can you?" Aneisha pointed out.

"And Dan was trained there too, and he's not an assassin, is he?" Keri added.

"Still not buying it." Tom said under his breath.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him before I noticed my pencil flashing. Without another word spoken, we all headed to the closet and pulled the broom.

"Team, we have a new mission." Frank said standing in front of the new hi-tech screen we had installed. I thought it wasn't necessary but it was pretty cool.

"Cool, what it it?" Keri said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She seemed relaxed, I don't know how she can be so calm when any mission could be thrown right at her.

"An officer from KORPS is running a prison filled with prisoners from KORPS bases all over the country." Frank said, pulling a picture of a grey building on the screen.

"So it's a rescue mission?" I ask looking at the picture.

"Yes, your job is to break out as many people as possible." Frank finished.

"Any gadgets this time?" Aneisha asked.

"I do have this," Tom said, bringing out a small device. "It's an electronic lock-picker, place it on any electronic security system and it will open for you."

"Cool," Keri said pocketing the device. She must like the word cool.

"And I have one more thing to help you on this mission," Frank said smiling. He stepped aside and looked to the side. Then out from the darkness of the corridor came Kathleen!

"Hi guys!" She said happily.

"Kathleen!" she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I felt her bright red hair brush against my neck before she pulled back and smiled at me. She looked so beautiful now that she had cleaned herself up. "So this is the job they gave you." Her smile made her eyes light up and she looked like she had more energy than she had in years.

"Yeah, and a new identity. Since no one saw my face, no one knows that I used to be Kathleen Vulgare." She said happily.

"Used to?" I asked questionably.

"My new name is Kate London; Frank is my foster father!" She was so happy and she deserved it for a change.

"Kate. It suits you." I said smiling.

"If I remember correctly, you gave me that name." She said jokingly. I laughed before she went to talk to the girls.

"Kate, I'm glad you joined us, I bet your amazing at this stuff!" Aneisha said looking at her spy clothes. She was wearing some black skinny jeans that looked like they stretched easily. She also had a black top and a black leather jacket. Her red hair was left out and she was wearing black boots. She was skinny after all those years of not enough food but she still looked strong. The girls talked a bit longer before Tom said;

"Girls, hurry up, it's not as if we have a mission to do or anything!" he had a point, but he could have said a bit nicer.

"Okay! Okay! We'll get moving, just trying to get to know my new team better, is that a crime?!" Kate said turning towards Tom.

"Well you can do that after you mission, good luck team!" Frank said ushering us towards the lift. I smiled at the three girls as the lift rushed up. This team was perfect.

oOo

Kate's POV

We were sneaking around the outskirts of the prison. I was smiling even though I was nervous for my first mission. For once I was sneaking around for a good cause, not for my own safety. It felt good. On the way here Dan was telling me about St Hearts and all the weird things that had happened there. I couldn't wait to go there. I had never gone to a proper school before. I mean, they taught us how to read and write at the assassin training camp, but is wasn't the same. I looked at the prison and saw a guarded door about 50 metres away.

"Is that door safe Tom?" I asked him over comms.

"It leads straight towards block E of the prison, there's a few guards but I'm sure you can manage them." Tom said from the base.

"Keri and Aneisha, you guys stay here and guide the prisoners towards the MI9 van, Kate and I will take the lock picker and start freeing prisoners. Once we finish this block we will head back to base." Dan said, planning the whole mission with skill. I grabbed his hand as he nodded, holding up the device Tom had given us. We snuck around until we were on a good angle to ambush all of the guards.

"I'll take the two on the left, you take the two on the right," I whisper to Dan, once we were close enough. He put up three fingers, and counted down. On one, I jumped out and kicked the first guard in the face, knocking him unconscious, before turning on the next one. He aimed a punch at my face but I ducked and brought my leg out underneath him, tripping him over. I turned to Dan, who had already knocked out one guard and was fighting the next. I came up behind him and did a roundhouse kick into his back, just as Dan threw a punch to his face. He fell to the ground between us and I smiled.

"Thanks." He said while nodding, "not bad."

"Not bad yourself." He smiled at me and we continued, heading into the prison. I didn't see any guards so we walked up to the first cell and looking around.

"Do we just place in over the security panel on the cell door?" Dan asked Tom.

"Wait, he said it worked on any security system, so why don't we place it on the master board? That controls all the security, therefor unlocking all doors?" I said, after noticing the control panel near the way we came in. At the training camp, we were taught how to use all sorts of tech, I'm surprised Dan didn't notice it.

"She's right, quick Dan, before any other guards come," Frank said. He must have been next to Tom back at the base.

"I'll do it, you go and get ready to show the prisoners the way out." I told Dan, holding out my hand. He nodded and gave me the device.

"Tom, do I put it on the outside, or do I have to open it?" I asked him, examining the panel.

"Open it and there should be a-" Tom said, he sounded as if he thought I didn't know anything.

"Main board, I know!" I interrupted him and placed the device on the electronics in the middle. It turned on and started hacking into the security. I wondered how it worked as digits flashed across the screen. It only took about 20 seconds before 'COMPLETE' started flashing on the screen. As I heard the noise of doors opening, I removed the device and went to find Dan.

"Start taking these guys outside, Keri and Aneisha are waiting outside the door," he said when he noticed me. I nodded to him before turning to the prisoners.

"I'm from MI9, and I here to get you out, please follow me so we can get you to safety." I got the prisoners attention as I started running down the corridor to the exit.

"Is that all of them?" Keri asked when I got to the door.

"Not sure, I'll check with Dan," I answered, turning on my communicator.

"Dan, is that all of them?" I asked him while looking into the building.

"Yeah," was all he said before he turned his comms back off again. I sighed before saying;

"I'll go get him," to Keri and Aneisha. I went back into the prison and looked around before I saw Dan, hugging a shortish red-haired girl. She had a fringe but her hair was a mess, as if she had been in here for months. "Dan?" I said questionably as I saw his head turn towards me.

"You guys need to get out of there, there is over 20 guards heading your way!" I heard Tom's voice in my ear and knowing that Dan had turned of his comms, I quickly said;

"We need to leave now!" I didn't bother asking about the girl, we didn't have time now. The three of us ran out side the building and to where the MI9 van was waiting. It was filled with prisoners but Keri and Aneisha were at the back, waiting for us.

"Zoe!" Aneisha called, running up to the girl and hugging her. Keri looked just as confused as I felt, and when she looked at me I just shrugged. I was just about to say something when Tom's voice came over the comms, louder than necessary.

"Wait! You found Zoe!" The girl named Zoe looked up and smiled.

"So who are those two?" She asked Aneisha and Dan. I didn't have a clue who she was but I assumed that she was an old friend of Dan's. Not as old as I was though. I was Dan's first friend. I almost felt jealous of her. When I saw Dan hug her, they looked close. And even though we were together for almost 12 years, we had been apart for 5 years now. We had a lot of catching up to do.

"This is Keri, one of your sisters." Aneisha said nodding towards Keri. Sisters? Surely they would know each other then? They did have the same red hair. Almost like mine.

"And this is Kate, the newest member of our team." Dan said walking over to me. He whispered the next part so only I could hear. "Can I tell her about the Kathleen part?"

"Not yet, another time." I whispered back. "Who is she?" I said louder, so the others could hear.

"She used to be on our team, and to keep things simple, she discovered she was a clone, and left to find all her other clones, and Keri is one of them." I was still confused but I thought it was best to best to ask later. I nodded, and I spent the rest of the trip talking to Keri while the others talked.

"What's up with Zoe and Dan?" I asked Keri, looking towards the others.

"I don't know; I didn't even know she existed until just then." I was looking at them too. Zoe had green eyes and she looked quite slim, just like Keri.

"So how are you guys sisters?" I asked, turning back to Keri.

"Well, some evil computer wanted to put his mind into a body. So he made over 80 clones of him self until he found the perfect match, which is me, and now there is about 86 of us around the world. She calls it sisters but really where just clones of each other, copies of the mastermind." It started to make sense. I had heard of the mastermind but I thought he was just a myth of sorts. "Now it's my turn to ask a question," Keri was smiling, I didn't know why though. "What's up with you and Dan?" Surprised, I turn to her.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She looked at me with the most 'seriously!' face I had ever seen.

"Well, as a start, Dan has been so much more talkative than he ever is and he never is away from you! On the way here, he sat with you on the van, away from everyone else and he paired with you for the mission. Plus, I saw the way you looked at Zoe before, you looked jealous." I can't believe she thought I liked Dan that way. So maybe I admired him a bit, especially after all we had been through, but not it that way. I didn't think so anyway…

"Dan and I are just friends, he's really the only friend I ever had, so yeah we're close. Just not that way." I answered back to her.

"What ever you say," Keri said, rolling her eyes, "But you have us now too, we're your friends now."

"Yeah." We stopped talking and sat in silence for the rest of the ride back to MI9. We arrived at the base where I had my lie detector test and all the prisoners got out. I didn't know what would happen to them but I'm sure they would be fine. The other's walked up to a lady with black hair and a blue jacket. She looked important but the others seemed casual towards.

"You must be Kathleen then?" she said to me. I gritted my teeth as I heard her call me that name.

"It's Kate," Dan said for me. I smiled a thank you to him as the lady kept talking.

"Well, Kate. I'm Stella Knight, head of MI9." I looked at her shocked, she was the head of MI9! To me that sounded important.

"Hi." Was all I said before the conversation shifted to Zoe.

"Ahh, Zoe! It's good to see you again! If we had known you had been captured, we would have come sooner." Stella said, facing Zoe.

"That's fine, I wasn't there for long." She was pretty, Zoe. Her smile lighted up her whole face and her eyes where a nice colour. I couldn't say the same for my face though. I called my eyes blue but really they were grey with a small hint of blue. My skin was rough after all the years on the run and my nose was crooked after I broke it in training. My lips were dry and cracked as well. My hair was fine though. It was a bright red. Some people didn't think it was natural but it was, I had never had the chance to dye my hair before. While I was thinking, the conversation had finished and we had started heading back to St Hearts. We arrived back at the school and met up with Frank and Tom. Frank and Tom talked to Zoe for a while before anything else happened. I didn't pay any attention to the conversation, I didn't want to intrude. The school day had already finished, so I went home with Frank. His car was parked around the side of the school.

"Patch is waiting for you at home." Frank said once we had got onto the freeway.

"Really!" I said, I couldn't wait to see him again. "Thanks, again for everything Frank."

"It's fine Kate, I just hope I can make up for all those years you lost." He sounded sorry for me as we kept driving.

"You already have, today when I was out on that mission, I felt like I finally had a purpose, like I was needed." I wasn't lying either, it was the first time doing something I actually wanted to do.

"That's good. But you did seem a bit off after you met Zoe, is everything ok?" he seemed concerned. I don't know how he picked it up though.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. The rest of the drive was in silence as Frank drove on.

 **Hope you liked the mission, if anyone has any ideas for future missions, send me a PM!** **And as always, reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5 - School

**Sorry this took a little longer to update than the other chapters. Also it will take longer to update now that school is starting again. One more thing before I let you read the story, Snapcraclpop is now a co-author of this story. She will be helping me edit and write the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 5

Dan's POV

Zoe was back. My mind was so confused, before Zoe left I had told how I felt about her. The only thing she said back was, "I'm sorry Dan, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that, I don't really think I can love anyone. After SKUL, I just, I need some time to sort out how I feel." At first I felt, well heart-broken I guess. But after a while I got over it. But then I saw Kate again. Even though I saw her for the first time in 5 years only a few days ago, I felt new feelings that I hadn't sorted out yet. And then of course Zoe came back. I definitely didn't feel the same way as I did feel before. Lying in bed, I tried to sort out my thoughts. By 4:30 I had started to fall asleep but I had at least sorted out my feelings for Zoe. She was a friend and nothing more. My mind was still filled with thoughts but I eventually fell asleep.

oOo

In the morning, I woke up with a start as I heard Jenny, my foster mum, shout from the kitchen to wake up. Groaning, I roll out of bed a quickly put on my school uniform. I grabbed my pencil and put in my trouser pocket before walking through the house to the kitchen.

"Sleep alright Daniel? You seem a bit tired." My foster father, David, was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied back to him, grabbing some toast from the kitchen bench.

"Oh, and Dan, David and I have some work to do today, do you mind getting a lift with Frank to school?" Jenny was in the kitchen, buttering toast and looking at her laptop at the same time.

"Yeah, sure." My foster parents never really payed attention to me that much. This wasn't the first time getting a lift with Frank. He only lives down the road from us and he was basically Jenny's back up plan if she was busy. Checking my watch, I noticed it was time to go. I waved goodbye, getting no response, and headed out the door with my bag on my back. Seeing Frank's car in the driveway and his motor running, I sprint down the street and jump in the back.

"Parents busy again Dan?" Frank said turning around from the driver's seat.

"They're not my parents," I point out first, "But yeah, they are busy."

"You should be old enough to get a drivers license Dan." Frank said as he reversed onto the road.

"I know, I know, can we just go to school already?" I said back, not in the best mood after my lack of sleep. Kate smiled at me from the front seat before she turned around and looked at Frank.

"I'm so excited for my first day at school! I know it sounds weird, since I'm 17 and all, but I can't wait!" Kate really did seem happy and she really deserved it. That's when I remembered what I had in my bag.

"Here, I got this for you." I handed her the book and watched her look over it. At the training camp they had taught us how to read but never let us read anything enjoyable. I had gotten one of my favourite books, _Tomorrow When the War Began,_ By John Marsden in hopes that she would enjoy it.

"Really! Thanks Dan!" she smiled at me before turning to the first page and started to read.

"I wouldn't start reading yet, we're almost at school." Frank smiled at me in the rear view mirror as he talked. Kate listened to Frank and put the book in her ruck-sac. She was really excited; it wasn't hard to tell either. As soon as Frank parked his car, she jumped out and flung her bag onto her back. I looked at what she was wearing. I couldn't really tell what she was wearing in the car. She had tights and a blue pleat skirt, a little higher than her knees. Her white button-up shirt was tucked into her skirt and she was the blue school blazer over the top. Her tie was tied up nicely and her black shoes were polished. Her hair was left out and she had her school bag over one shoulder.

"Come on Dan!" She said waking me form my daze, "Let's go!"

"I know, I'm coming!" I said back as she dragged me along. I turned around and saw Frank, leaning on his car smiling. I think he had grown to like Kate. He seemed proud that he got to look after her, almost like a father. I smiled back at him before turning around as I tried to calm Kate down.

"Who's this then?" Lady J said walking up to Kate.

"I'm Kate London," Kate said smiling

"C'mon Kate, we need to go." I said, this time me dragging her. I took her to where Tom, Aneisha and Keri usually hang out before school.

"This place, there's so many people." Kate almost seemed scared, and I wouldn't blame her after all those years of being on the run.

"But you safe now, Kate, there's nothing to worry about." I said, grabbing her arm and making her face me, "I won't let anything happen to you." It was true. I already felt bad that she had to spend so much of her life in fear, and now was my chance to change that.

"C'mon, let's go find the others," she said with a renewed smile on her face. We walked up to the others who where sitting on a bench, talking about something.

"Hey Dan!" Zoe said, completely ignoring Kate. Zoe hadn't even thanked Kate for helping her escape that KORPS prison. She had thanked the others plenty of times, but not Kate. Not once.

"Hi," I said, sitting next to Tom on the bench. I saw Kate go and sit next to Zoe still smiling.

"Hi, you must be Zoe," she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, and your Kate right?" Zoe said smiling back, "Nice to meet you, I'm sure you will be helpful to our team." Helpful? I think to my self.

"Helpful?" I scoffed, "You should have seen her fight those guards yesterday, she will be more than helpful." Zoe ignored my comment and instead said;

"Dan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tom looked at me teasingly, before I hit him anyway, as I stood up and followed Zoe into the school. She walked into an empty class room and sat on a desk as she started talking. "Dan, about what I said before I left-"

"No, Zoe it's fine I understand," I cut in, knowing where she was going, "I-" Then it was her turn to cut me off.

"No, Dan. Listen to me. After I was locked up I had lots of time to think about how I thought, and well, I think I love you." Shocked at her words I froze, trying to think of something to say.

"Zoe, I-, I'm-" My words were interrupted when she went on her toes and kissed me. Even more shocked than I was before, I stood still for a moment before I pulled away. Zoe looked at me confused, I hadn't kissed her back and obviously she had expected that I would.

"Dan?" She said questionably.

"Zoe, I'm sorry, another time." I walked away, my mind filled with thoughts. As I get back to the others, Kate shows me her pencil flashing from under her blazer. She smiled at me as we all headed to the lift. Kate placed her thumb on the scanner and the door clicked open. The 6 of us pile into the lift and the next second we are in the base, all in our spy uniforms.

"Team, this isn't really a mission, but I have something to tell you." Frank was standing on the far side of the table, with a large device that seemed to be connected to the main computer.

"What's this?" Tom asked, heading over to check out the device.

"It's an advanced genetic tracer. Using this, instead of finding the exact DNA match, you can set it to close family or as far as distant relatives." Frank brought up a map on the screen with 3 red dots on it. "It takes a few hours to work, but this is the result." He started pointing at the screen as he continued, "this dot is my brothers house, here is my dad's place, and there I am, at St Hearts."

"It's cool Frank," Keri said, "but why are you showing us?"

"I was wondering if Kate would like to use it, to find her family." Kate's eyes lit up as Frank said those last words.

"Really?" she said, as if she thought it was to good to be true, "Thanks Frank!" the others lost interest in the device as Kate handed Frank on of her hairs.

"We still have half an hour 'till school starts, we may as well hang down here for a bit." Aneisha said, flopping down onto a chair. Kate took out the book I gave her and started reading.

"I didn't know assassin's liked to read." Tom said rudely.

"She's not an assassin Tom." I said angrily.

"Try looking up Kathleen Vulgare on the MI9 systems." Kate seemed to ignore Tom's comments but I knew she was listening

"Tom, shut up!" I said, noticing no one else was going to say anything. Frank had already left and the others were talking to each other.

"Try searching Kate London." Kate stood up after her words and headed to the lift.

"Nice one Tom." I said before heading into the lift. The lift had already gone up so I had to wait for it to come back down again. Once the lift had come down I walked in and left Tom to continue doing what ever he does when he's alone. I spent 10 minutes walking around the yard before I found her, talking to Mr Flatley.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Kate, we should head off to class now then." Mr Flatley was a bit strange sometimes but he was definitely a kind person. Unlike Tom. I was still angry as I led Kate to the first class.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tom can just be annoying sometimes." She didn't seem too bothered about it.

"Tell me about it." I said as Kate smiled.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted today?" Kate asked, her smiling turning into a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my plate after we found Zoe."

"Yeah…" was all she said as we entered the class room. Kate took a seat at the desk in front of me.

"Now class!" Mr Flatley said happily, "We have a new student today. Please stand Kate." All eyes in the room came to Kate. Being Kate, she smiled. "Class, this is Kate London, Franks Daughter if I'm correct?"

"I'm adopted," Kate corrected, saying as much of the truth as possible.

"Now if you will take a seat Kate, we have an old student returning today!" I watched as Mr Flatley turned his gaze to the door.

"Zoe!" said most of the class. As the whole class erupted in noise, Zoe smiled, almost taking in all the attention she was getting. It didn't seem like the old Zoe. I watched as Kate ducked down. I imagined how she must feel, how the others paid no attention to her as soon as Zoe comes in.

"Hi guys," she said as she took a seat next to Kate. She looked at Kate, it almost looked like jealousy, before turning to smile at me briefly. This defiantly wasn't the Zoe I knew.

"Any way class, enough talk, lets get working!" Mr Flatley said slightly too cheerfully for my mood.

 **There is more action coming soon! Please leave a review if you enjoyed and follow this story if you want to see more!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Discovery

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 6

Kate's POV

As I heard the school bell go, I raced out of the classroom, really excited to see the results of the genetic tracer. The others had different classes to me on Tuesdays so I wouldn't see them until I got down the lift. My energy was high and I could barely contain my self from sprinting to the care-takers closet. I had a huge smile on my face as I thought of my new life with a family. I would still be a spy, of course, and still be friends with the others. But I would have people to spend my weekend with, people to share memories with, people to love. Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed Mrs King approach me.

"Ah, there you are Kate!" Mrs King, the deputy principal, said walking up to me. Sighing, I stopped walking and faced her.

"Hi Mrs King!" I said as happily as I could considering she was holding me back from being at the base.

"Now, Kate I need you to do an academic test, it won't take long, about an hour." An hour! I couldn't wait that long. After I found my family I could finally have a purpose, a family to love me, a job that I love, a life I could enjoy.

"Sorry Mrs King, I have to go!" not waiting for a response, I let my energy out and sprinted to the closet, placed my thumb on the scanner and went down into the base wearing my black skinny jeans and leather jacket. "Hi guys!" I said smiling, "is it read-" I cut my self off as I saw their faces. They looked, well, like they had bad news to tell me. And they probably did. "What's wrong," I said, barley more than a whisper.

"Kate, before I tell you this, just know you are always welcome here…" Frank said. The look on his face made me worried, worried for my family.

"What's wrong!" I say again, more loudly, "has something happened to my family?" Frank looked at the floor and sighed before he said the next part.

"Kate, you're a clone, a clone of the mastermind." As if the force in Franks words knocked me back, I headed back to the lift, taking backwards steps. 'Kate, you're a clone, you're a clone' continually sounded in my head like a mantra as kept heading to the lift.

"Kate, wait!" Dan shouted and jumped up just before the lift doors closed. My mind in shock, I force my legs to move, to run, run anywhere but here. I sprinted out of the school, not listening to the traffic, the people, the noises of the city. I felt tears run down my face as I kept running. 'Kate, you're a clone, you're a clone' still sounded in my mind as I ran. I thought of Zoe, of Keri, of the training camp, how my whole life had been a lie. My bright red hair wasn't natural. It was from the mastermind.

oOo

I didn't know how long I had run for. I didn't know where I was. I saw my pencil communicator flash from my jacket pocket. For some reason I was angry at them, all of them. With tears still running down my face I took out the pencil and snapped it in half.

oOo

\- I had been hiding for over two days now. I am used to surviving of the bare city streets. I have been all my life haven't I? I steal bread from the bakery and a few vegetables here and there. All without any shop owners suspecting, my skills coming in handy once again. I drink rain water, which isn't hard to find these days. It has been raining for three straight days, began right after I left and hasn't stopped once. To be honest the weather is similar to my current mood, sad, lonely, confused. I would have booked myself in a motel but I had no money on me. I just ran without thinking, or planning. Back in my assassin days I would have planned to be progressive. Now I am Kate. Someone who doesn't think before she runs. To be honest I don't know what to call myself any more. I am a clone. A copy of another's brain and intelligence. I am not unique nor special in any way. I was created for a purpose and now that I have not pursued that I am nobody. I am living on the streets, in the ally ways of Britain finding shelter under sheets of metal roofing. I sleep on newspaper as padding. I have no family, no life or belongings. I am almost non existent. Who am I, is a question I have not yet found the answer to.

I had fallen asleep in my den on Waldock street. Half asleep I slowly open my dreary eyes. A blurry image of a human is now forming in my vision. On full alert, jumping to my feet I saw an astonishing sight. Dan.

"Kate, I have been looking for you everywhere! The team has been so worried! Why would you run away like that?"

"It wouldn't matter if I disappeared of the face of this planet. No one would care because I am an invention, a clone, not a human."

"But I care." Dan said it with meaning but I still had to get out what I wanted to say.

"Really? You think you know me but really you don't. I don't even know myself!"

"But I am intrigued by you Kate London. I think I know you and then you throw your own surprises. I like that about you." It was then that I noticed something about Dan that I had never seen before. A shimmer, a little shine in the corner of his eyes. Cheeky yet mysterious. And now I was the one intrigued.

"Well I am very happy you found me intriguing but aren't you going to tell me the reason for your visit?"

"Kate London," He emphasized the word London, "I have a proposal for you. Will you be my partner in a new mission? I am sure you will be interested. MI9 has discovered a connection between 'The Man' and the genesis who cloned you." Although I winced at his last words, I was somehow interested in his mission. "Kate, will you help me?"

"Yes, I think I will."

oOo

Back at school we were getting our briefing. As usual we are all seated around a large white table listening to Frank speak.

"Find out who 'The Man' is, to do that you will have to be careful. Aneisha will be giving you all a small disguise for this mission. We have discovered the whereabouts of the training camp that you kept in. your mission is to go in, arrest this man, and then call for MI9 backup."

"Oh, and Frank? I might need a new pencil," I said a bit sheepishly. Frank looked at me, as if he was saying 'Really?' so I kept quiet.

"Ok, briefing over. Everyone go back to class and be back here by 3." Everyone rose from their seats and packed their gear away. I was walking towards the elevator when Aneisha approached me.

"Hey, how are you? After everything that has happened I mean."

"Fine." I didn't want to give away too much, I felt nervous for this mission and I didn't want Aneisha to know.

"Really? I mean if you need anything just ask." She said it kindly and I did believe she was my friend; she just didn't know me that well yet.

"Thank you, but I don't think I will need it," I said as I headed to the lift. I was just about to walk in when she started talking again.

"You know Dan was really worried about you. He made Frank use all the possible equipment to find you. He skipped school for three days!"

"I know," I said plainly, getting slightly annoyed at her talking.

"Well, don't keep your hopes up ok. Zoe and Dan have history. Dan was head over heals for Zoe but she rejected him. I'm not going to lie; the other day I saw them kissing."

"Kissing?!" I was astonished, I don't even know why I am angry. Dan and Zoe? Am I jealous? Do I like Dan? I could feel my face blushing, turning into a red hot anger.

"Hey Kate!" I heard Dan's voice behind my shoulder but stepped into the lift and closed the doors. I felt a tear roll down my face, but angrily, I wiped it away.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, will make a longer one next time to make up for it. Just so you know this is one of the chapters that Snapcraclpop wrote some of. I wrote the start and she wrote the end so look out for this symbol, , for when we swap over. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S – I have a missing scene posted for this story. I advise you read it as it had information that is important to the story in it. Here is a link - s/11770518/1/Assassin-or-Agent-Missing-Scene**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Training Camp

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 7

Dan's POV

We were hiding outside the training camp, that camp I knew so well, the camp I had spent my whole childhood in. The building was simple, just grey concrete walls. It was the woods around it that I was looking at. The building was surrounded by huge trees and the leaves gave shade to the whole compound. I looked over to Kate to see if she was ok. Her expression was plain, as if she was nervous but didn't want to show it.

"You ok?" I asked her. It wasn't just that she seemed nervous. She had been avoiding me since we were briefed and I was going to find out why.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just missing Patch." I knew she missed Patch, but I also knew there was more she wasn't telling me.

"I know there's more, Kate, are you going to spill or not?" I raised my eyebrows as she looked away.

"Let's just get this over with." With those words said, she jumped up and sneaked towards the guards outside the building. Sighing, I stood up and followed her. Without any words said, we formed a plan. I would take the ones on the right, Kate on the left. I jumped out and tackled the first guard to the floor before turning to the next. I aimed a punch at his head but he caught it and threw me of balance. As I fell backwards, I ready myself for his first move. But I was surprised when he fell over, with Kate standing behind him.

"Thanks," I said, standing up. She ignored my comment and headed towards the door. "Kate, this is stupid, we can't carry on the mission like this, you either tell me what's wrong or I'll turn the comms back on." I knew it wasn't the best threat but I also knew that Kate hated having Tom's voice in her ear.

"Fine," she sighed, after a moment of hesitation, turning towards me. "It's Zoe, she's, well just so perfect. She is great at martial arts, way better than me. She learns things so quickly, she is so smart too! And she's pretty. It's obvious everyone likes her. And then there's me. I can't fight well at all, I could never be a smart as she is and I'm not pretty either. I can tell you like her too." Shocked at her rambling, I raise my eyebrows and walk towards her.

"That's what your worried about?" I said, almost laughing, "Kate, for a start, I used to like Zoe, not anymore. And don't ever think you're not pretty, your beautiful. You are an amazing fighter and you might even beat Tom at an IQ test. You are interesting, you are kind. But you are your own worst enemy." It was true. If she didn't stop putting her-self down, she wouldn't get anywhere.

"You really think so?" she asked. She said it as if she would never imagine me saying that. But all I said was true.

"Of course, now let's continue this mission." She had a smile on her face this time as we headed into the building.

oOo

"His office is just around the corner, remember?" she whispered into my ear. We were leaning against the hallway door. So far we hadn't seen any guards but we were still on full alert.

"Yeah," I whispered back, "it's clear, let's go." I took a deep breath as I got my self ready to arrest the person who had wrecked my childhood, and Kate's. We crept around the corner and stood outside his office door.

"Three," Kate said, seeming as nervous as I felt.

"Two," I turned around and smiled at her for encouragement as I spoke.

"One!" Kate said, louder this time. She kicked open the door as she started to say, "It's MI9! You're-" before we both saw who we where facing.

"Well look who it is, J.4.7, and the boy," said the Crime-Minister smiling wickedly. My jaw dropped as I saw the Crime-Minister, who was supposed to be in prison, standing next to 'The Man' and a tall red haired girl.

"You fell right into our trap," said the girl, but it wasn't a girls' voice. It was the Mastermind's.

oOo

Keri's POV

I was standing in the base, watching Frank and Tom. They were looking at a screen that showed the locations of Kate and Dan. I was still annoyed that Frank hadn't let me go on the mission but I was understandable. This was arresting the man who wrecked their childhoods, they should get the privilege.

"How are they?" I said walking up to them.

"So far so good, I just wish Kate would use the comms." Frank sighed, his eyes watching the screen.

"Wait, Frank we have a problem." Tom said from behind his laptop.

"What is it Tom?" I said walking towards Tom, "did you lose your game of _Blade Quest_?" I said jokingly.

"This isn't the time for jokes Keri," he sounded serious as I walked up behind him, "I hacked into Dan's camera, to see what he was looking at, and, well you should see for your self." Frank walked up behind Tom and looked at the screen in shock.

"This is not good." Frank said solemnly. I decided I needed to see what the fuss was about for my self, so I walked up behind Tom and looked at the screen.

"But… how?" were the only words I could say as I saw the Crime-Minister, a girl and a man laughing at Kate and Dan. Frank was right. This wasn't good.

oOo

Kate's POV

"Now you may be wondering how I am still here." Said the Mastermind, with an evil smile on her face, well his face… This mind transfer still hadn't sunk in. Dan looked up at the Mastermind with a disgusted look on his face.

"Did you make another match to destroy the mind of." He snarled, his eyes filled with hate.

"Well, first, I had my workers save a back-up of me to the old KORPS system, the one MI9 still can't find. And this body isn't a perfect match, a temporary one. That is where you come in Kate." He turned to me and looked at me with such evil it made me want to be sick. I didn't know what Dan meant by destroying a girl's mind, but I had a feeling he was going to do it to me.

"NO! Don't you dare do anything to her!" Dan was screaming at the Mastermind and it only made me more nervous. My breathing quickened as Dan glanced at me, with worry in his eyes.

"Take them away, both of them!" The Crime-Minister snarled, almost smiling in a strange way.

"And take them to their old rooms," Added 'The Man'. I turned to Dan as a few guards dragged Dan upwards.

"Get your hands off of me!" Dan said, struggling. All I could do was watch when the guards hit him with their batons.

"Dan! No!" I struggle against the restraints as I felt a baton hit my back this time. I fall down as a burning pain explodes in my back.

"Kate!" Dan cried before he was dragged out of the room. I groaned as the guards lifted me up and dragged me through the training camp, catching the eyes of a few young children walking by. The guards threw me into my old room. I heard the lock click behind me and I dropped my head in defeat. I was sprawled on the floor where the guards had thrown me and I couldn't muster the energy to move. The pain in my back was throbbing as I felt a tear roll down my cheek and onto the floor.

oOo

Dan's POV

I paced the room as a million thoughts and questions flowed through my mind. They were going to turn Kate into the Mastermind. We were both locked up on opposite sides of the camp. What were they going to do to me? The others didn't know we were captured. How did the Mastermind survive? I gave up on pacing and collapsed onto the bed I hadn't slept on in years. My room was only small. All it had was a bed, a closet and a small chair. I fell backwards to lay my head on the pillow but winced when the pain in my back returned. If my back hurt, I didn't even try to imagine how Kate must be feeling. What really made my stomach turn, was that Kate was locked in her room, not knowing what would happen to her, not know that she was about to lose her mind. Sighing, I close my eyes and try to push the thoughts out of my mind.

 _"_ _Dan!" Cried Zoe, as I ran through the building. I kicked a guard in the face as he tried to get to me. I continued to fight as the others ran into the building, all trying to get to her. I dodge a guard's baton and swing under him, kicking him out of the way. I flip of the wall and kick the guard in the stomach before continuing to run towards Zoe's voice._

 _"_ _Doctor Steinberg! Complete the process!" Cried the Crime-Minister._

 _"_ _Dan!" I hear her cry again. Franticly, I keep running towards her. "Over here!" I keep running towards her but when I get there I don't see Zoe standing in the machine. I see Kate's terrified face as the last of her mind is swapped with the Mastermind._

 _"_ _You're too late!" Cried the Mastermind through Kate's body, stepping out of the machine laughing._

I sprung upwards, feeling sweat run down my face. It was only a dream, only a dream, I told my self as I tried to calm my breathing, only a dream. Except in this dream, it could become reality. Something I would rather die than let happen.

oOo

Keri's POV

"We need to get them!" I shout to Frank, my anger rising. I didn't get angry often, but when I was, the others knew how fast I could lose my temper.

"Keri! It's too dangerous! We can't do anything until the MI9 forces arrives!" Frank was trying to reason with me as the other three stood by and just watched. I thought the others would be on my side. Especially Zoe, Kate was our sister!

"We can't just let them turn her into the Mastermind! And who knows what they could do to Dan!" I was still upset at all of them and I didn't want to waste any more time standing here when I could be helping.

"Keri, Frank's right," Aneisha had started talking now, walking towards me, "it's too dangerous!"

"I can't believe it! You guys are supposed to be their friends and you're just going to let KORPS do what they want with them?" Not waiting for an answer, I storm out of the base with my anger rising. I didn't care what they said. I was going to go save my sister, and my friend. I ran through the school and out the front gates. Frank had put the location of the training camp on the MI9 systems so all I would have to do is search it up, enter the base and let them out. I hoped it would be as simple as it sounded.

oOo

I had been walking for over 10 minutes when I heard the thud of footsteps behind me. "I'm not going back," I said stubbornly, after seeing it was Zoe.

"And I'm not asking you to," She said, still panting from the effort of running. "I'm here to help you, you would never be able to do it by yourself."

"Do you have a plan then?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"Yes, I do." she said, and I was glad. I had no idea what I would have done.

"Spill," I said, as I kept jogging towards where the training camp was. With a smile on her face, she told me the plan she had, and it sounded as though it would work.

 **Sorry for all the perspective changes in this chapter, the next one won't have as many. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far as I am enjoying writing it. As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a review and if you want more, follow this story!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rescue

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 8

Keri's POV

We ran around the side of the building, keeping to the shadows, as we looked for a way to enter the building. I was following Zoe, who seemed to know where she was going.

"In here," She whispered, climbing into a window. I grabbed the window sill and pulled my-self up, my feet trying to grip the wall. Zoe reaches and helps me up before jogging down the corridor, looking around the corner before heading down another corridor.

"Thanks for waiting!" I say sarcastically to my-self. I run after her panting from the effort. I had been a bit unfit after not doing much exercise recently.

"Come on, Dan's this way." Zoe said. I didn't bother asking how she knew where everything was, I'm sure she has her reasons. I hope. We walked down the final length of the corridor. As I heard some footsteps around the corner, I quickly, skidded to a stop and pulled Zoe behind the wall with me.

"Open the cell," said the Crime-Minister curtly. I tried to make my breathing quiet but my heart was beating so fast I'm surprised she didn't hear it. Distantly I heard the click of a lock and the voice of Dan!

"What have you done to her!" He screamed.

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out," said the Crime-Minister mischievously, "I'm sure you'd love to see her, but unfortunately, I can't allow that."

"You're evil! You know that!" I heard the slam of the door and footsteps thudding around the corner.

"What now master?" Asked one of the guards.

"Prepare J.4.7 for the mind transfer." I stood as still as possible as they walked past us. As soon as they we out of sight, we ran around the corner heading towards Dan's cell.

"How do we get in?" I ask, looking at Zoe, hoping her plan had included this factor. Smiling, she pulled out the electronic lock and placed it on the panel. The door clicked open as I saw Dan's shocked face.

"Zoe? Keri? How…?" I smiled at him as he walked out of the cell.

"We came to get you? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" I almost laughed as Dan finally smiled.

"But where's Kate?" He asked, more seriously. Wondering that myself, I look at Zoe, waiting an explanation.

"The MI9 squad have gone to get her from her cell." Zoe said simply.

"Are you sure?" Dan said, not moving anywhere.

"Yes, we're sure," I say laughing, "now come on Romeo, let's get back to base." Blushing at my last words, he followed us out of the building, but not before Zoe glanced at me in anger. Confused, I look questionably at Zoe's back. Shrugging, I continue to follow them, as we headed back to base.

oOo

Dan's POV

When Keri and Zoe came to my rescue only a few hours ago, I was overwhelmed with relief. Using the electronic lock picker, they hacked into security systems to release me from my cell. To see their faces was a miracle I was never expecting. I had spent the previous hours pacing my old room in frenzy, unknowing of what was happening to Kate. I knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. Her mind may have already been swapped by the Mastermind, and I couldn't save her. Keri and Zoe had reassured me that MI9 troops were coming to save Kate. I believed them. I just hadn't seen her yet. Frank entered the room, obviously with something on his mind.

"Where's Kate?" I asked, still wondering why I hadn't seen her yet.

"Dan, you escaped!" Frank said, in disbelief.

"Yes, Keri and Zoe rescued me. I thought you knew? But where's Kate?" I said, my tone rising with each word.

"Kate? I thought you just told me you rescued her. Keri, Zoe, I would like to have a word with you later about disobeying MI9 orders. Although it seems we have more important things on our mind now."

"So your saying that Kate hasn't been rescued?" I glared at Keri and Zoe looking for an answer as I shout at Frank. Keri was clearly taken aback as she stepped back, looking at Zoe in shock.

"Zoe told me that the MI9 troops were dealing with Kate. I swear, that what she told me." Glaring at Zoe, I felt my face turn red as I thought of Kate, still locked up.

"Zoe, this is very serious." The expression on Franks face turned to a solemn stare.

"I saved Dan, for he has the right to live!" I looked at her in disbelief as I walked up to her.

"Me? The right to live?! Kate has the right to live equally to I do." I was shouting now, and was just about to punch her, with all my anger.

"She's a clone, she not a real human. Anyways, its too late now. Her body will already be the Masterminds." She had a wicked smile on her face as I realized that Zoe had changed. This wasn't the Zoe I loved. Anger and fury bubbled inside me in a wave amidst quilt and worry. Kate was still out there, in trouble and I believed Zoe? I aimed a punch at her face after my anger finally took over.

"Why!" I yelled after Tom pulled me back. Zoe looked up, holding her face in her hands.

"Calm down Dan, it's Zoe, remember?" Tom said, loosening his grip.

"Not the Zoe I used to know." I grabbed Keri's hand and dragged her towards the lift. "Come on! We have to save her!" I yelled to anyone who would listen. As the doors closed Frank and the crew yelled back in worry.

"Its too dangerous!"

"You wont make it!"

"Its too risky!" All of that didn't matter anymore. A person's future, Kate's life, was in our hands and was up to us to save it.

oOo

Kate's POV

Over the past few hours, I had managed to pull my self up onto my bed. I had had a look at my back and it was covered in colorful bruises. Wincing, I climbed out of bed a I heard the click of the lock on the door.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the guards that were standing in the doorway.

"Tie her up." Said one of guards, he seemed to be more important than the others, higher ranked.

"No!" I shouted, struggling at the bonds, "let me go!" The pain in my back had faded to a minor discomfort as my mind processed what they could do to me. That's when a memory popped into my head. It was in the van on the way back from the prison.

 _"_ _Well, some evil computer wanted to put his mind into a body. So he made over 80 clones of him self until he found the perfect match, which is me, and now there is about 86 of us around the world."_

If I understood Keri's word properly, I was going to be turned into the Mastermind.

oOo

I was standing in a tall, round tube next to a large computer. A few scientists were typing on the keypad before the Crime-Minister and the Mastermind walked in.

"Quick!" Cried the Mastermind, "this body is failing!"

"Of course, master." The Crime-Minister walked the Mastermind over to the tube opposite me. My breathing quickened as I watched the Masterminds body get surrounded by glowing circles, running up and down his body. As the glowing faded, the Masterminds consciousness was transferred to the computer. I watched as the girl's body snapped back to life.

"I'm, I'm…." The girl said, looking at her hands.

"Take K.2.9.B.R.3.3 away, lock her in a room," The Crime-Minister ordered, breaking the girl, Bree I assumed, from her trance.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled in the guards' grip. I watched as she was dragged from the room.

"Now," She said turning to me with an evil smile on her face, "Time to give the Mastermind the body he deserves." I panicked as a scientist pulled a switch and the machine started to work. The bars started to run up and down my body and slowly I lost control of my limbs. In this distance I heard shouting;

"MI9! Put your hands in the air!"

"Frank!" I cried, as the mind-transfer continued, "Keri! Dan!" As I see the whole team run in, I look at Dan worriedly as the last of my mind is transferred.

oOo

Dan's POV

I was running through the training camp after I had come to an agreement with the others. We would all go into the training camp to help Kate, along with a few MI9 squads. But we left Zoe behind, we still didn't know what to do with her. It was against the MI9 code to harm other agents, but she didn't exactly do that. We kept running through the base until we found Kate. I heard her yell my name as I ran into the mind-transfer room. "NO!" I screamed as I saw Kate's eyes roll back into her head. As they came forward I heard the Masterminds voice.

"You're too late!" He laughed as he stepped forward in Kate's body.

"No… NOO!" I screamed as I run forward. I aimed a punch at his face but he blocked it with ease. I kicked at his legs but he dodged me and punched me in the face. I fell down as I felt blood come from my nose. I quickly stood up after I remembered Kate's smile. I needed to save her. With renewed strength a kicked him in the back and I hit my target this time. I flashed a quick smile at Frank who was fighting the Mastermind from the front. He doubled over from the impact of my kick before turning to me and smiling, a smile of evil, not one that should be on Kate's face.

"GIVE HER BACK HER BODY!" I screamed as I throw a fully forced punch at his skull. He crumpled to the floor as I tried to calm my breathing. I stood there in shock as I looked at the Mastermind, lying on the floor. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Kate and the Mastermind as he lay there, unconscious. I looked around and saw the others had done the same to the Crime-Minister and all the guards. I could still hear the other squads in the building, evacuating and freeing all the other kids.

"Frank, get her body back into the machine, we need to reverse it," Said Tom, who was typing things on a keypad. Frank nodded, picking up her body.

"Kate!" I cried, looking up at the machine, "Kate can you hear me?" I got no response as Tom kept typing on the keypad. "KATE!" I screamed, before turning to Tom, "Where is she!"

"I don't know, the system says that she is in there," I suddenly felt a wave of grief, what if we can't get her back?

"Tom, we need to get her back before the Mastermind wakes up!" Frank said after securing Kate's body.

"Tom! Will she be alright?" Keri asked, standing next to me.

"Tom?" Aneisha finished.

"Leave me alone! You aren't helping!" Tom shouted, furiously typing on the machine.

"He's right, team." Frank said, obviously worried too.

"Wait," Tom said, pausing his typing, "I don't think she's in there anymore."

"WHAT!" I scream, running to the computer, "no…" I said softly, as I felt tears swell in my eyes.

oOo

Kate's POV

Everything was black. I tried to move but I realised I had no body, only a mind. I heard Dan shouting at me and I tried to talk back, but I couldn't. I had no control over the computer I was in. That's when I had an idea. I willed my mind to pass from the machine to the main KORPS computer. As I struggled, I eventually passed through and saw, well, I don't know what to call it, an overwhelming amount of information. All the locations for the bases, all the guards' information, a list of all their plans. I looked through them, suddenly being able to control the computer. I put all of KORPS information into a folder and moved it to the side. Quickly I hacked into the MI9 systems from the computer and pasted the folder inside. The last thing I did before returning to the mind transfer machine was set all the KORPS bases was set the self-destruct for 10 minutes. Back in the mind transfer machine, I willed it to work. Suddenly I saw bright flashes of blue as my view returned to the KORPS base. I had managed to overpower the KORPS computer.

oOo

Dan's POV

A single tear dropped down on to the platform as Tom backed away, obviously upset. His head was in his hands, looking at the floor.

"There has to be something we can do," Keri said, her eyes watering. Frank had her hand on my shoulder, his head dropped in sorrow.

"Ummm…. Guys?" Aneisha said, her vision at the mind transfer machine. The transfer was in process as I watched in awe.

"But how?" Tom said confused but glad. Kate stood up with a massive smile on her face.

"We need to get out of here now! Before it blows!" She screamed, grabbing my hand and running towards the door. Keri shrugged before following us. As we left the building, Kate kept running until we were a good 50 metres away from the nearest exit of the building. The rest of the MI9 squads had already left the building with a large amount of children, the ones stolen from their families. I was still holding Kate's hand as we ducked behind a bush as the building exploded. I felt debris fly past me as a smaller part cut my face. Kate had her eyes closed and she was facing away from the building. I copied her as I waited for it to stop. At last it stopped as I stood up, bringing Kate with me. The dust started to settle as I looked at the remains of the training camp.

"Well I would love to say we had finally defeated KORPS," Frank said, also standing.

"But we've seen KORPS survive explosions before," I added, looking at Frank smiling.

"Lots of explosions," Keri adds, just because she can. I rolled my eyes at her before turning to Kate. I still had her hand in mine as I turned to face her.

"I thought I had lost you, Kate." I said, bringing her into a hug, not wanting to ever let go.

"But you saved me," she said, taking her head of my shoulder to look me in the eye.

"Umm, I saved you to!" Said Tom, annoyingly.

"Shut up!" Aneisha shouts at Tom. Kate laughed and smiled. It felt good to see her smile on her face, not the Masterminds. I lean down and place a light kiss on her lips. She smiled and leant up to kiss me back. Holding her head in my hands I didn't care that the others were there. Kate broke away and rested her head on my shoulder.

"There's blood all over your face," she said, laughing.

"You don't look to great your-self," I laugh back at her.

"Really?" Tom said, looking away from us. I laughed for a bit before I let go of her.

"Come on guys, let's head back to base, the MI9 squads will deal with this mess," Frank said, after just getting off the phone.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Kate said, going to stand next to Keri. The two had grown close over the past week or so. It had only been a week and a half since we found her, thin but strong, scared but brave. We all hopped in the van and drove back to St Hearts, Kate smiling all the way.

 **So guys, I don't know whether to end it here or continue a bit longer with this story. There will be a sequel as I have an idea in mind but it's up to anyone who has read this far to decide. Leave a comment to decide between having an extra few chapters here or skipping over it and heading to the sequel.** **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - School Troubles

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 9

Kate's POV

My heart was beating as I remember my first kiss, with Dan. I had never felt this way about anyone before, and of all people, Dan. I smile as I recall a memory from the training camp. Every 5 years, they take us all out on a trip, the only outing we would ever get, and when I was 10, they took us to a river. We spent hours in the water before having a barbeque dinner, followed by a game of cricket. I had just got one of the older boys out, one that was really good a cricket too, when Dan ran up and hugged me. Being a ten-year-old, I was so excited about winning that game of cricket I never let myself forget that day.

"Those ae some bruises you have here," said the nurse, waking me from my trance. On the way back to the base, Frank had insisted that we stop of at the MI9 hospital to get checked over.

"Yeah," I grunt, wincing as she applied pressure to my back.

"I'm just going to put some ointment on them, should heal up soon enough," I smiled at her when she finished and I noticed that Dan was in the medical bay opposite.

"You alright?" I asked, seeing his face properly after the blood had been washed away.

"Yeah, it's not broken so I should be fine." He didn't have to say it to for me to know he was talking about his nose.

"Good," I say smiling. He dragged me onto his lap and started playing with my hair while we waited for Frank to finish talking to the MI9 head nurse.

oOo

Dan's POV

Kate smiled up as me as we entered the base. I was holding her hand and she squeezed it slightly before heading off to talk to Keri. Sighing, I headed over to talk to Frank.

"What do we do with Zoe?" I asked, as Frank looked up from his tablet.

"Nothing, there's no MI9 rule stating what she did was wrong," Frank seemed frustrated, and he was right to be.

"So we just let her back onto the team?" I said in frustration. How could we just let her back on the team? She was going to let Kate die. I glanced over at Kate again before Frank began talking.

"Unfortunately, yes. We will have to keep an eye on her." Swearing to myself, I walked over to Tom, hoping I would be able to take my anger out on him.

"Why did you kiss Kate," Tom said, straight out. Confused I tried to think of an answer.

"Ummm… Because…" Tom looked at me questionably, before he replied.

"She's pretty, I get that, she has some pretty neat skills, I get that, but you messed up Zoe real bad." I could see his point; Zoe had been acting differently.

"Alright team, off you go, school starts soon," Frank said before I could reply, "but Dan could you stay behind please?"

"Bye Dan! See you in maths!" Kate called, walking to the lift.

"Bye," I grunted, turning to Frank, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Take a seat, I need to talk to you," He said, sitting down in one of the desk chairs.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning my head on the chair.

"It's about the protocol," Frank said it simply but straight away I knew what he was talking about. MI9 had a protocol that states that agents can't date other agents. Sighing, I kept listening to Frank, "Until you become a senior agent, it technically isn't allowed, but if you don't let Stella see, I'm sure you will be fine."

"What do you mean become a senior agent?" I asked, confused.

"I managed to get Stella to allow it in senior agents, still working on the junior agents." I laughed as Frank smiled.

"Good luck with that," I said, standing up, "I think you'll need it." Frank shook his head, still smiling as I exited the base, thinking about how to tell Kate about the protocol.

oOo

I walk into the maths classroom and take my seat behind Kate. I watch her red hair as she sorts through the maths textbook she had on the corner of her desk.

"Alright class, I want you to do, page 78, exercise 6.5, questions 1 to 15, now quickly or the rest is homework!" I groan as Mrs King writes out the work on the whiteboard. I opened my book to the right page and looked at the overwhelming amount of questions. I quickly look at question 1a.

 _Find (f∘g)(x)._

 _f(x)=6x+5_

 _g(x)=3x_

 _Write your answer as a polynomial in simplest form._

 _(f∘g)(x)=_

I have to do a whole page of these? I thought to myself as I noticed Kate had already done half a page. Groaning, I take out my pencil and start working. I had never been good at maths, and that wasn't going to make this any easier.

oOo

"Finally!" I said as the bell goes, "That was horrible!" I still had half of it to do as homework, Kate was lucky as she finished early.

"I know!" Kate said while yawning, "I might just fall asleep during this assembly."

"Make sure you lean on Keri, not me" Tom grunts, moving out of Kate's way.

"Hey!" Keri said, shoving Tom, pretty hard too.

"You guys!" Kate said, laughing. I turned around and saw that Zoe was walking by herself, not talking to anyone. The others never really paid any attention to her anymore, and she deserved it. I faced forward again as we walked into the hall for the assembly. I didn't pay attention to any of the assembly and Kate did fall asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I wasn't going to wake her until the end but Mr Flatley was talking and I was sure that she wanted to hear it.

"Well then students, I would just like to let all the year 12's know, that we will be having exams soon, in 1 month, so you better get studying!" No, was all I could think as we all stood up and exited the hall.

"How are we supposed to study when we are on mission's half of the time!" I said to the others as we walked towards the caretaker's closet.

"I still have 5 years of school to catch up on!" Kate said, equally annoyed as I was.

"Surely they won't make us do this?" Keri said, sounding frustrated as Kate placed her thumb on the scanner. I glanced around to see if Zoe was coming with us but she was no where to be seen. Giving up, I followed Tom into the lift as it flew downwards, heading towards the base. I looked over at Kate when we arrived and watched her sit down and take out her book. Feeling bad that I would have to tell her about the protocol, I considered putting it off but if I did I would never get round to it. Sighing I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her as she looked up.

"Sure," She said, closing her book.

"In private," I add, motioning my head towards the others.

"Ok," She said, obviously confused. She stood up and followed me down the corridor to the only room that didn't have cameras, the bathroom.

"The bathroom?" She said, looking around.

"Only room with out cameras," I grunt, looking at the floor and scratching the back of my neck.

"What do you have to tell me?" She questioned, picking up on my discomfort.

"Well, MI9 have this protocol..." I start, not sure what to say next, "well, basically, it's against MI9 rules for us to date… Until we are senior agents anyway."

"So I can't do this?" She asked before kissing me softly. I smiled as I kissed her back, losing my self control. I knew I shouldn't being doing this as she wrapped her arms around my neck and she pulled her face back so she could see my face. "So, can I?" she repeated.

"Well, just don't let Stella see," I laughed, bringing her closer and kissing her. I loved her, I knew that now. I just wish it hadn't taken so long for me to notice.

oOo

Kate's POV

We had all eaten lunch and we still had an hour before the next lesson. Scanning my eyes across the room, I look for something to do. Noticing the large wooden sticks in the corner I walked up to them and picked them up. They were evenly balanced. Perfect for what I wanted.

"You going to use these?" I ask Tom, who shrugged in response. I threw one of the sticks onto the floor and passed one to Dan, leaving me with the last one.

"Do you remember how to fight?" He asked me, standing up from his chair.

"I was going to ask you the same question," I say back to him. I smile as I remember our duels from when we were young. We were evenly matched, but Dan had grown stronger, and I had grown stealthier. This was going to be interesting. I lifted up the stick so it covered my face but had it on an angle, so I could easily protect my torso.

"Wait, are they sword-fighting?" Keri asked confused. I didn't answer, as I took Dan's moment of distraction to strike at his side but he was too quick, blocking it quickly. We then sparred, a steady rhythm, the beat of wood against wood. He almost got my neck but I brought up the stick and blocked it. I smiled at him as I noticed he was panting just as much as I was. I ducked under his stick and as he was unbalanced, I came up again, the stick against his throat. Except it wasn't his throat. Somehow he had managed to block my strike and pushed me away before we fell back into that same rhythm. I would strike, he would block, he would strike, I would block. We both grew tired and my arms were hurting as we kept going, hit after block after hit. As I was about to give up, Dan left an opening in his guard, on the side of his torso, were I quickly bashed my stick. I would have cut him in half had it been a real sword.

"I win!" I say, with all the energy I had left. I sat down next to Keri to catch my breath as she congratulated me.

"Nice job! You beat Dan! And how did you learn to sword fight like that?" I look at her as I reply, still panting from the effort.

"At the training camp, and I might not be beating Dan next time," It was true, our skills were still even.

"Nice one Kate!" Tom said, looking at me while patting Dan on the back.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" Aneisha asked Dan as I laughed.

"Trust me, Dan is amazing at this, I was just a little bit better today," I said, I didn't want Dan to think he was bad.

"Next time, you better watch out!" Dan said, walking up to me.

"And I will be watching," I laughed, "very closely." The five of us head to the lift without a word being spoken after we heard the bell go. Some might say it was wrong to find sword fighting fun, but I definitely enjoyed that session, I thought to my self as Dan squeezed my hand quickly before we parted, heading to our different classes.

 **So, here is the chapter! This story will be finishing soon and won't have too much more action. Like I said in the first chapter, this is based more around Kate than the other agents.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pool Party! (kinda)

**OMG IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE! I am so sorry! I don't deserve any views after I made you wait so long! I will try and update faster but don't count on it :( But I have some other news for you! Over on Fiction Press (Where I am also Blue Timing) I will be very shortly starting a new story! It's about assassins and fantasy and magic if you're interested in those sorts of things. Just go over and search for me, Blue Timing, and you will find me. Follow me If you want to be notified when it starts!**

 **Sorry again, I'll let you read now.**

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 10

Kate's POV

"I'm going out somewhere tonight, so you will be home alone until about…" Frank paused as he thought for a moment, "8pm to 3 am I would say." We were about 5 minutes away from home as we drove through the exit of the highway.

"Why so late?" I asked him trying to think of an explanation.

"Meeting with Stella," he grumbled. I laughed I saw he cheeks go pink. Frank of all people!

"Just a meeting hey!" I say teasing him. He glanced at me before turning back to the road and I decided it was time to shut up. Or change the subject. "Do we have to do the exams?" I ask him, remembering the assembly.

"We are having a meeting about that next week, you just wait," was all he said, with a smile on his face, as we drove into the garage. I grabbed my school bag and ran up the stairs to my bedroom to get changed. I dumped my school bad on my bed and took out my laptop, placing it on my desk, and then my phone. Seeing I had a new text, I quickly unlocked it to see who it was.

 ** _23/5/15 Keri- Hi! Wat u doin?_**

 ** _4:33 pm_**

 **** ** _Kate- Not much, u?_**

 **** ** _Keri- Same here, was going to ride my bike somewhere :)_**

 **** ** _Kate- You should come over, bring ur bathers!_**

 ** _Keri- sure, I can pick up Aneisha on the way if I get my foster parents to drive me_**

 ** _Kate- Yeah, that would be gr8, ill go get Dan as well? He said Tom was going to his place 2nite_**

 ** _Keri- Yeah, them too_**

 ** _Keri- kk, c u soon!_**

 ** _Kate- Yup, c u soon :P_**

I quickly through on some shorts and a tank top over my bathers before running back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Frank!" I called through the house, "I'm just going to see Dan! I'll be back in a minute or two!"

"Ok! Be quick though, Keri will be here soon!" Confused about his last sentence I pause at door before shouting up the stairs.

"How did u know?" I ask him.

"I'm and MI9 agent, Kate. I know lots of things!" Laughing, I run out the door and down the road to Dan's house.

oOo

Dan's POV

I sit on the edge of the pool and watch Kate do a perfect backflip over the side into the pool. As she comes up to the surface I smile at her.

"That was amazing!" Aneisha said. We were all in our bathers, swimming in Kate's pool.

"I bet I could do that to," Tom said, "It can't be that hard."

"Right," I scoffed as Kate came and sat next to me. She was wearing a blue bikini that had small light pink polka dots. She was beautiful, even though you could still almost see her ribs from her years of near starvation. She was still too thin.

"Why don't you try then?" Kate asked, smiling her huge smile.

"Sure!" Tom climbed out of the pool and stood on the edge, facing the fence. He got his arms ready to swing out but when he jumped, he just fell straight onto his back.

"N- n-" Kate couldn't stop laughing as she tried to talk, "Nice!" She finally got out before bursting into another fit of giggles. I laughed along with her as I climbed out to the edge of the pool.

"It's not funny, it hurt!" Tom sulked, climbing out of the pool. I smiled at Tom before doing a backflip into the pool.

"No need to show off Dan, we know you can do one!" Keri said. She was also wearing a bikini and when she stood next to Kate I noticed how similar they looked. They both had the same skinny build and long legs.

"I bet you can't flip Kate though!" Aneisha said, looking at me."

"What? Like push her over?" I asked, slightly confused about what she was saying.

"Yeah, a backflip of your hands," Tom added.

"Ok!" Kate said happily. What the others didn't know is that we had done this before, plenty of times. When we were younger, when ever we had spare time we would head into the training building and teach each other flips and jumps. She swam in front of me as we both treaded water. I put my fingers together as she slotted her foot into them.

"3, 2, 1!" Kate said as I pushed her over effortlessly. She bent her back and I watched at she spun and landed in the water again. As she came up, she brushed the hair out of her eyes and said,

"Could you give us something hard to do next time?" We all laughed as Tom splashed a bucket load of water in her face.

oOo

it was half past 10 when I finally saw the light in Kate's bedroom go out. Knowing Frank was out tonight, I scaled the wall and stood by Kate's bedroom window. As quietly as I could I lifted up the window and slid inside, silently thankful that it wasn't locked.

"Dan?" She asked, sitting up in her bed, "What are you doing here?" I lent against her wardrobe after closing the window and checked my had for any cuts. It wasn't easy climbing up to the second story.

"It just feels like we are never alone anymore," I said, looking up at her. She patted the bed beside her, motioning for me to sit next to her. I slipped off my shoes and sat atop of the bed covers. Kate rested against me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well we're alone now," She said as she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her gently. She fell into my arms as she kissed me back, harder this time. I ran my hands down her back as she wrapped hers around my neck. She said my name into the kiss just before I pulled away.

"I love you, Kate," I said before kissing her hair.

"I love you too." I kissed her one last time before she settled down and fell asleep, with my arms around her.

oOo

Kate's POV

When I woke, I saw that Dan was gone. _Smart of him_ , I thought to myself as Frank opened the door.

"You awake yet? It's already 10 o'clock," Frank said, his head sticking through the doorway.

"Oh," I grunt, "I was up late," I said, throwing the covers off. I was up late, almost past 12. I didn't want to waste a single moment in Dan's arms, I knew it would be a rare occasion, with Stella's protocol. I showered quickly, the cold water waking me up. Once I was dressed, I went downstairs to eat.

"How was the meeting?" I asked Frank as I got some juice out of the fridge. I could have seen his cheeks go pink as he responded.

"Good, we finished the plan of the trials." I picked up my plate of toast and sat down opposite him.

"What are these trials you keep mentioning?" I asked curiously. Over the past week he had been saying a lot about these trials, but never giving me much information.

"Like I keep saying, you will find out on Monday." I flick a disappointed glance at him before continuing to eat my toast. Frank kept telling me I needed to eat more and recently I had started to gain weight again. Dan kept saying I was still to thin though. "Kate, there is one thing I need to tell you though." Frank put down his newspaper and sighed.

"What?" I said, looking up from my toast.

"Well, after searching the ruins of the training camp, we now know the Mastermind is dead." I looked at him confused. He had seemed so grim.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, we were searching through some of the old records, and we discovered that Kathleen Vulgare, is the heir or KORPS."

"Wait," I said shocked, "I can't be, no way!"

"I'm sorry Kate, but you need to think sensibly here, we need to decide what to do."

"Ok, I'm thinking." I leaned back in my chair, thinking. "Surely there isn't much left of KORPS after we destroyed it?"

"There are still, wait a second," It took out a piece of paper, "there are only three buildings and about 1,000 people left under your control."

"Well, we can't exactly trial all 1,000 soldiers, is there a way to imprison all of them?"

"We could always put them in a M.I.9 prison village, give them some work to do."

"And then the building can just be re-used to be more bases?"

"It doesn't work that way Kate, you can't just give them away! At the moment you owe criminal industries thousands of dollars and have the evilest cooperation in Britain under your control!" Frank was shouting at me now as the reality finally sunk in. Why did everything have to be so difficult!

"I'll talk about this later Frank." I left him with his head in his hands as I ran up the stairs to my room. I angrily wiped the tear that was rolling down my cheek. I needed to be strong.


	11. Chapter 11 - Senior Agents

**Hey guys, I'm changing from past tense to present tense from now on, I just felt like it would suit the story better. Anyway, sorry again for not updating in so long, I stopped for my competition, then I kinda forgot about this. Anyway I had a sudden urge to write it, so here I am! Anyway, enjoy :P!**

Assassin or Agent

Chapter 11

Kate's POV

"Now I know you have all been wondering what these trials will be," Stella states, standing next to Frank, near the screen.

"And we have finally finished the test and are ready to give it to you. But first you should read this, it explains everything." Franks hands out a sheet of paper as he glances at me before looking down, a look of worry on his face. I still haven't thought of how to solve my problem, and to make matters worse Zoe found out about the party, well gathering, we had last night. I still don't understand why she seems to hate me this much, I mean she could be jealous, but it's unlike the old Zoe Aneisha talks about all the time to be jealous. I sigh and open the file and start reading.

 _Junior Agent Assessment_

 _On the 27_ _th_ _of September, all agents that will be 18 by January 1_ _st_ _, 2017, will take an assessment. Because of the high amount of Junior Agents, only 3 from each High School Base will be allowed to join the Senior Agent teams. As well as these 3 places, in total there will be 4 technical positions, 3 identity positions and 5 Junior Agent Leader positions. Anyone who does not make it will have a vow of silence and will be removed from the M.I.9 team as soon as they turn 18. This test is compulsory for all agents and if given a role, year 12 exams won't be necessary._

 _This test will consist of a 2 hour written and short answer test and a half day physical exam._

 _The head of M.I.9 wishes all Junior Agents the best of luck._

The five of us exchange glances as Zoe looks away, obviously upset. There is no way I'm keeping my role. I have only been on about 2 missions and the others have been a team for years.

"Only three of us will become Senior agents?" Keri asks, in astonishment.

"It had to be done, we have far too many M. programs running, and each team is only supposed to have 3 people anyway," Stella says, looking at us with barely any emotion.

"The test is one Friday!" Tom exclaims, but I'm just worried. I glance over at Dan who also has a worried look on his face.

"We would've given you more notice, but we only just got it finished," Frank says, "I'm sorry team, but there isn't room for all of you."

oOo

Dan's POV

I don't know what to think. I might not be agent much longer. I might not have a home. Keri and Kate, and even Zoe might not have a home. I might never see my friends again.

Keri's POV

There is no way I'm getting in. I can't. What about Kate? I'm only just getting close to her. And Zoe? Will Frank even let her back in?

Kate's POV

I trudge from my English classroom, past all the people talking and surrounding Zoe. She smiles as she absorbs all the attention she is getting. Why do they all like her so much? And of course, since Zoe doesn't like me, none of the others do either. Not that I need them, soon I will be gone and I have the other agents as friends. I sigh as she glares at me before heading to Franks car. Dan was waiting there; he must be waiting for Frank too.

"We're catching the bus today."

"Oh, ok," is all I say as we jog to the bus stop, tagging on just before it leaves. We quickly take a seat near the front before we start talking.

"Don't worry about the trials," He says, putting his arm around me.

"How can I not? You guys have been a team for so long, and I only just joined!"

"Listen Kate, Frank likes you, even if you don't pass, he will probably legally adopt you and let you in on missions anyway." I didn't believe him. Even if he did like me, he wouldn't break the rules for me like Keri did.

"I don't know…" I haven't even told him about me being the head of KORPS. What would he think then?

"Just don't stress it, it will all be fine in the end."

oOo

"Now, I need you to listen to these steps and make sure you fill in each section." A M.I.9 official is standing in front of the six of us, all of us seated at our own desks. I take out my pen, ready to do as he asks. "First, place your given name in the top box, then your M.I.9 file name. If both names are the same, you still must fill out both boxes." I sigh and write 'Kathleen Vulgare' at the top, then 'Kate London' underneath. I guess you can never leave your past behind completely. "Now, go through each box and fill in the instructions, exactly as asked." The man's tone is flat, boring enough to make me bored, even through all the nerves I have. I quickly fill in my I.D number, and my gender, age and birthday. I glance over at Dan who shoots me a smile, and Keri who smiles too. I can do this, it's only a test…

oOo

Dan's POV

I can tell that Kate is nervous. She keeps biting her lip and tapping her pencil against her thigh as she waits for the agent to collect up her paper. I feel as though I did well in my test, but I can never be sure.

"Ok, you may go to lunch now, and in 30 minutes, meet in the car park to be taken to the testing grounds." I only nod before walking to the lift with the others.

"God that test sucked." Keri groans, "At least I knew most of the answers though, unlike that maths test." I smile as Kate laughs a little, by the look on her face I know she got an A on it.

"Come on guys, let's just eat," I say as we head to the canteen. We are almost there when Mrs King cuts us off.

"Now where have the six of you been all morning?"

"We were at an assessment for a private university," Tom says, using the cover we had all decided on

"Ahh yes, I remember now. And you leave after lunch?"

"Yeah, that's right. Now we would like to eat if that's ok Aunty…?" Neish says, pushing past her. We all sit together, except Zoe, who moves over and sits with Lady J. I see Keri roll her eyes as we all eat.

"We should go dress shopping for the announcements tomorrow!" Keri exclaims through a mouthful of food, looking over at Kate and Neish.

"Yeah, that would be great! What about you Neish?" Kate says with a smile. I find myself smiling at her as her eyes light up and her perfect smile lights up her face. She is still slim, her school uniform overly baggy, but she is gaining weight, almost recovering completely. Tom nudges me as I jump, turning to face him.

"Your staring," He teases as I grunt.

"Whatever." I say sharply back as Tom smiles. I wish he would be mature for once.

oOo

 **(Sorry for the bug time skip guys, if you want I can add it in later if enough people want it.)**

Kate's POV

It is the night of the announcements, the night that the rest of my career as an agent is counting on. We have to dress formal, so I had been shopping with Keri to buy a dress. It took a long time to finally find a dress that matched our hair, but in the end I found the perfect one. It was a cream colour dress that came down to the middle of my thighs. Around my neck it was a flowery lacy pattern and I had bought a black coat to wear over the top and black tights underneath.

"Dan won't be able to keep his hands off you," Keri had said when I tried it on.

"How do you even know?" I had asked a little worriedly.

"Dan told me." I wasn't surprised really. I had already done my makeup, fairly light, not too dense. I slip on some black heels before grabbing my clutch bag and heading down the stairs. When I get there, I see Dan and Frank both waiting in Tux's, reading to go.

"Let's go already shall we?" Frank says, his words impatient but his tone light hearted.

"Kate… wow…" I smile at him as Frank shakes his head, turning him away from me.

"Like I said, we are going to the car, right now," Frank says with a laugh, Dan looking back at me.

"You look great," He whispers to me once we are in the car.

"Thanks." He kisses me softly before I push him away. "One, you'll wreck my make-up and two, wait till later," I say with a smile before looking forward again. Even though I am happy, in the car with Dan and Frank, my stomach is still filled with nerves, tonight being the night that could end my career or make it. I can feel Dan's eyes on me as I look out the window, nerves running through my body. He rests a hand atop of mine.

"It will be ok, I promise," Dan says, making me look at him.

"I hope so." The rest of the drive went by in a flash, us entering the building in what seems like seconds. I gape at the hundreds of agents in the room, all dressed up, and the amount of ID cards at the front on the stage.

"Man this place is huge," Keri says, walking up to me in awe.

"Yeah…" Tom trails off, looking around.

"Come on team," a flicker of remorse comes across his face as he realises it will be the last time saying that to the six of us, "Our seats are over here." We follow him through the crowd to a row of seats near the front. I feel people staring at the group of us, and I can only think of one reason. Me.

"Who is that?"

"I'm checking… odd, she has two files…"

"She can't be an agent."

"Why is she in that team?" Are just some of the things I heard through the crowd as I sit down.

"She doesn't belong here! You're an idiot for letting her in!" A young boy shouts in my direction. I bite my lip and try to ignore it but Dan has other plans. He jumps up and storms over to the boy, ignoring the fact I'm calling him back.

"What the hell do you think your saying?" Dan says to the boy, looking down at him.

"Dan, come back here now!" Frank pleads, although sternly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He says, ignoring Frank and grabbing the boy's shirt.

"Tell that bitch she has no chance of getting a place here," The boy sneers, trying to turn away, but instead gets Dan's fist in his face.

"Shut up!" Dan shouts, the boy wincing. I gasp as Tom runs out, trying to hold him back, closely followed by Frank as Keri stands by me. I won't cry. I belong here. Ignore him. Frank pulls him away as the boy leaves, people watching us.

"We will talk about this later," Frank mutters to Dan, before practically shoving him back in his seat next to me.

"You didn't have to…" I whisper.

"I did. That idiot deserved it." Everyone goes silent as the announcements start. One by one, teams are called up and told who stays and who goes. In a few teams' other roles are given, like technical and group leader roles. Some teams only have three people, and they all exit the stage smiling. When, 'St Hearts M. team', is called out, I almost forget to stand I'm so nervous. We all walk up to the stage in a line, in alphabetical order.

"I would like to make a special mention of this team," The announcer says, glancing across the six of us. "This team has a special mention from Ms. Knight. They go on, and complete some of the most dangerous mission, and almost single handily took down KORPS." At the mention of the criminal industry, I am reminded of the fact I'm the heir. I still don't know what to do about that. "Anyway, on with the presentation. The three agents that will becoming senior agents are, Keri Summers," The crowd claps as I quickly hug her before she goes to get her ID, "Dan Morgan," I smile over at Dan, but inside I'm nervous, my heart beating. Dan goes up and takes his ID as the reality sinks in. There is four of us left, and three of them have been agents for over two years. "And finally, Kate London." I almost forget to go up and get my badge as a huge smile crosses my face.

oOo

Dan's POV

I got in. My girlfriend got in. My girlfriend's sister got in. But my two closest friends didn't'. I'm so happy to see Kate collect her ID, the ID that is rightfully hers, but I'm also sad that Tom and Neish didn't get in. I see them smiling, but I see through that, inside they're hurting. But Zoe didn't smile. She glares at Kate, not even clapping.

"Now, but that isn't all." I see Kate's eyes light up as she realises what could be happening. "We have two extra positions for this team." I smile as Tom looks over nervously. "Could Tom Tupper and Aneisha Jones come up and collect their IDs. In this team we are handing out one technical position and one identity position," The man calls out as Aniesha smiles. As they are handed their IDs, the move over to the other side of the stage, leaving Zoe alone on the other side. As the crowd claps one last time, we all return to our seats. Except Zoe. She runs out the side door, only pausing once to glare at Kate and the others.

 **Ok! So here's the first chapter for you guys in a while, and I've decided to smush the sequel into this one just to make lives easier. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P**


	12. Hey Everyone :)

Hi everyone, so I've made this server/chat for writers.

On it, you can talk to other writers, find betas, beta for others and enter events and competitions! There will be places to share your work with others, and chances to win shoutouts!

It is set up to prevent spam and trolls, and is a welcoming community! I hope to see you there!

To join, simply copy this link and paste it into your browser (make sure you remove the spaces from the link for it t work :) )

di sco rd .g g/ d BAy HEr


End file.
